From Dusk Till Dawn
by ekka126
Summary: Souji membeku di tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia ingin bergerak, namun tidak sanggup... This will be the ending...
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : **I do not own... blah... blah... blah... nor the stories or character in Persona 4. It's Atlus. Err.. untuk lengkapnya kalian bisa lihat langsung di official web-nya ok.

.

From Dusk Till Dawn

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa pangeran Junes ber-_headphone_ itu turun ke lantai satu mengejar temannya. Ketika sosok yang dicarinya mulai terlihat, ia memanggil, "Souji, Tunggu!".

Pemuda berambut abu-abu yang sedang berdiri di sebelah lokernya sambil mengenakan sepatunya itu segera menoleh, "Huh? Yousuke? Ada apa?". Yousuke segera berdiri di sebelah teman baiknya itu, mengatur napas karena tadi ia berlari turun ke bawah. "Aah... maaf... maaf... Tapi Souji, apa hari ini kamu ada waktu?" Yousuke memohon, "Aku butuh bantuanmu di Junes hari ini. Bisakah? Tolong... Kami kekurangan pekerja...".

Souji menyentuh lehernya sendiri merasa bersalah, "Maaf, Yousuke... Kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa. Sudah ada janji lebih dulu.". "Kamu bercanda??" terdengar kekecewaan yang teramat sangat dari nada bicara Yousuke saat itu, membuat Souji semakin merasa bersalah, "Maaf...". "Ahh... sudahlah... Aku juga tidak mungkin memaksamu terus..." Yousuke terdiam sejenak lalu melangkah keluar sekolah, "Ya sudah. Aku duluan ya! Sampai bertemu besok."

Setelah memandang punggung Yousuke sampai menghilang di ujung gerbang sekolah, Souji pun beranjak pergi.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil. Memberitahukan kepada si rubah kalau ia sudah mengabulkan salah satu dari permohonan _Ema_ yang lalu. Dan telah siap untuk mengambil permohonan yang baru lagi. Sesuai dugaannya, rubah tersebut telah menunggu kedatangannya di depan kotak sumbangan yang berada tepat di depan pintu kuil. Rubah itu sangat senang dengan kedatangan Souji, karena ia tahu pemuda itu pasti datang dengan membawakan berita baik.

Souji menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi sampai ia berhasil mengabulkan permohonan sebelumnya kepada si rubah yang terlihat begitu antusias. Rubah itu melolong dan mengitari dirinya, menandakan kepuasannya. Souji tersenyum, dan perhatiannya teralihkan kepada tumpukan _ema _yang digantung disalah satu sisi kuil. Salah satu dari _ema_ tersebut dituliskan dengan tinta berwarna merah.

_Aku ingin tahu rasanya hidup_.

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang tercoreng disana. Souji mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir. Permintaan macam apa ini? Aneh. Pikirnya. Mungkinkah itu tulisan seseorang yang menderita penyakit keras? Atau mungkin tulisan seseorang yang merasa frustrasi terhadap hidupnya? Atau malah mungkin... hantu? Masa sih... Ia merasa bodoh sendiri dengan dugaannya.

Lolongan keras si rubah berikutnya mengejutkan Souji. Ia sedikit terlompat dari posisinya sekarang, melihat ke arah hewan penunggu kuil yang berwarna oranye yang kini tengah mengerang ke arahnya. Rubah itu melompat, dan dengan kasar merebut _ema _yang berada di tangan Souji. Secara reflek pemuda itu menghindar, namun tangannya terkena goresan taring si rubah dan mengeluarkan rembesan darah dari punggung tangannya yang berwarna putih itu.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan memandang dengan penuh keheranan ke arah si rubah. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya rubah itu terlihat begitu emosional bahkan sampai menyerangnya. Si rubah terus menggigit _ema_ yang tadi direbutnya hingga hancur. Lalu berlari ke halaman belakang kuil dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Souji yang terus kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Saat itu, langit sore terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya.

.

.

"Woaaa... Apa-apaan tanganmu itu, Sou??" Chie bergidik melihat tangan Souji yang dibalut perban cukup tebal. "Hmm... Aku tergores pisau saat sedang menyiapkan makan malam kemarin." sahut Souji sambil tersenyum. Ia berbohong. Ia berpikir untuk tidak melibatkan teman-temannya dengan kejadian yang kemarin.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berbando merah mendekati Souji dan memegang tangannya dengan lembut, "Kelihatannya sakit...". Agak malu-malu Souji membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh gadis itu. "Tidak biasanya kamu teledor seperti ini, Souji-kun. Yakin kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Ya, tidak apa-apa kok, Yukiko.".

Jujur saja. Souji sendiri tidak menyangka kalau luka yang ditimbulkan si rubah kemarin lebih parah dari kelihatannya. Tangannya terpaksa mendapat 3 jahitan, dan sekarang ia kesulitan untuk memegang pensil sekalipun. Karena tangannya itu masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Ya ampun, Sou!! Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu itu??!" Yousuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, terkejut melihat tangan Souji yang diperban. Souji hanya diam, tidak membalas pertanyaan temannya itu. Ia malas kalau harus mengulang perkataannya tadi.

"Katanya ia teriris pisau saat memasak kemarin..." jawab Chie.

"Kamu? Teriris pisau saat memasak?" Yousuke keheranan, "Tidak biasanya..."

"Awalnya juga aku tidak percaya..." timpal Yukiko, "Tapi yaa... sepintar-pintarnya bajing melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga."

"Eegh... Yukiko-san, sebaiknya untuk hal ini kamu tidak menggunakan peribahasa..."

"Terasa asing di telingamu, Yousuke?" goda Chie yang tahu kalau Yousuke paling tidak pandai dalam ber-peribahasa. "Kamu sendiri pasti megap-megap kalau ada orang bule yang mengajakmu bicara." balas Yousuke dengan sinis. DUAKK. Yak. Tendangan maut Chie telak mengenai kejantanan Yousuke yang dibanggakan. Pemuda berambut coklat susu itu tidak sempat berteriak dan hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dengan berguling-guling di lantai. Membuat penyakit lama Yukiko kambuh lagi dan menyita perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Sampai King Moron, Morooka, membubarkan keributan dengan khasnya dan memulai pembelajaran hari itu.

"Awas kau, Chie...!!" ancam Yousuke sambil berlinangan air mata. Gadis berambut pendek dan mengenakan sweater hijau yang tadi menendangnya itu hanya mencibir ringan ke arahnya.

.

.

Hari itu, latihan klub basketnya selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya karena pelatihnya berhalangan untuk hadir. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Aiya dulu? Aku lapar..." ajak Kou sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai berpaduan suara. Souji memperhatikan teman setimnya itu sesaat, "Ok... Setelah aku bereskan bola-bola ini ya.". "Eerh... Ayolah, Sou, biarkan saja Ai yang membereskannya. Itu kan sudah tugasnya sebagai manager.".

Belum sempat Kou menarik tangan Souji, seorang gadis berambut keriting berteriak kearah mereka. "Kou! Jangan sembarangan kamu ya! Aku sudah berbaik hati hari ini datang ke klub, seharusnya kamu juga membantuku!! Bola-bola ini berat tahu!!" omel Ai dengan kasar. Sebenarnya Ai menyukai Kou. Hanya saja kalau ia memang tidak terima perlakuan orang terhadapnya, tidak peduli ia suka atau tidak, ia pasti akan langsung menghardiknya.

Menyerah, Kou pun mendekati Ai dan membantunya. Souji hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya. Lalu ia merasa bulu kuduk di belakang lehernya berdiri, ia yakin ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Sekelebat terlihat bayangan di depan pintu keluar gym. Ia mengenali dengan jelas pemilik bayangan itu.

Souji pun berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan Ai yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ketika sampai di pintu, ia melihatnya. Di balik pohon seberang pagar. Seekor binatang yang mengenakan scarf dengan gambar hati di lehernya dan sepasang matanya yang tajam menatapnya. Itu si rubah. Entah apa yang ia inginkan, setelah menatap Souji sejenak, ia pun pergi menghilang di balik rerumputan.

"Souji!!" dengan kesal Ai menarik kembali tangan pemuda bermata perak yang sedang termenung itu, "Kamu tidak akan kuizinkan pergi sebelum membantuku!!" sentaknya.

"Ayo, Sou, kita selesaikan ini dan segera makan di Aiya..." gerutu Kou sambil menggeser sekeranjang besar bola basket.

Butuh waktu hingga hampir 2 jam untuk membereskan semua peralatan yang terpakai hari itu. Bukan hanya sekedar membereskan tapi juga membersihkan. Ketika Souji dan Kou meninggalkan Gym, semuanya sudah terlihat rapi dan bersih. Sedangkan diluar langit sudah mulai memerah, menandakan waktu yang sudah sangat sore. Daisuke yang juga sudah janjian dengan mereka, menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah sejak tadi. "Kalian lama sekali. Baru saja aku mau menyusul."

"Jangan ditanya! Aku capek..." lagi-lagi Kou menggerutu dan menempatkan tangannya didepan wajah Daisuke, "...dan lapar... Ayo cepat kita ke Aiya! Lebih baik kita lewat jalan yang itu.". "Jalan itu?" Daisuke berpikir sebentar untuk mencari tahu maksud sahabatnya itu, "Maksudmu gang sempit di belakang rumah Tanaka itu?".

"Rumah Tanaka?" Souji merasa pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. "Kamu pernah nonton acara _shopping_ di tv setiap hari minggu?" jelas Daisuke, "Acara itu lho... Errmm... Tanaka remaking...".

"Tanaka's Amazing Commodities!" Kou membetulkan pernyataan Daisuke yang salah, "Geez... Bahasa inggrismu buruk sekali sih? Kasihan sekali Ueda yang duduk di sebelahmu. Ia pasti disulitkan olehmu setiap kali ada ujian bahasa inggris..."

"Diam!"

Tawa Souji lepas mendengar pernyataan teman-temannya itu. "Diam, Sou!!" hardik Daisuke dengan kesal.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, sambil terkadang saling menggoda satu sama lain. Yang paling sering terkena sindiran adalah Daisuke yang memang bisa dibilang paling banyak kelemahannya jika dibandingkan dengan Souji dan Kou. Suara tawa terus terdengar setiap kali ada yang berbicara. Walaupun cuma bertiga, tapi kegaduhan yang mereka timbulkan seperti sebuah kesebelasan saja.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di gang jalan belakang rumah Tanaka. Seperti yang Souji duga pada awalnya, rumah seorang presenter terkenal pastilah besar. Bahkan halaman belakangnya pun luas. Rasanya unik melihat rumah seperti itu di kota kecil seperti Inaba. Yang membuat Souji terkejut adalah penjelasan Daisuke. Katanya rumah Tanaka yang mereka lihat itu hanya seperti semacam villa saja. Rumah Tanaka yang asli, yang tentunya lebih besar lagi, sudah tentu berada di ibukota. Dasar orang kaya, pikirnya.

Pandangan Souji dari villa Tanaka teralihkan oleh sebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno di belakangnya. Rumah itu kelihatan sudah sangat tua dan tidak terurus, tapi masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Entah kenapa pandangan Souji tidak bisa lepas dari rumah tua tersebut.

Kou dan Daisuke masih saja terus berdebat sejak tadi. Tidak jelas apa yang sebenarnya mereka perdebatkan, yang terdengar hanya 'kamu-sih' dan 'lho-kok-aku'. Tampaknya mereka berbeda komentar mengenai villa Tanaka yang mereka lewati tadi. Mereka terus berjalan, tanpa menyadari kalau Souji sudah tidak mengikuti mereka lagi.

"Hei, Souji, katakan sesuatu pada orang ini!" Kou berbalik untuk melihat Souji, "Jangan diam saja... huh?" Kou bingung, menyadari Souji sudah tidak ada di belakangnya lagi.

"Huh? Mana Souji?" Daisuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Souji. "Mungkin ia tertinggal di gang itu. Tadi kan ia melihat villa milik Tanaka itu terus-menerus." Kou pun bergegas berjalan kembali ke arah gang, diikuti oleh Daisuke yang geleng-geleng kepala, "Dia anak kota bukan sih? Masa melihat rumah seperti itu saja sampai lupa yang lainnya."

Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga Kou menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, "Lho? Ini kan Samegawa..."

"Samegawa??" Daisuke tersentak di belakang Kou, "Kou, kamu itu bagaimana sih?? Itu artinya gang tadi sudah terlewat kan?"

"I, Iya sih..." jawab Kou ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kembali!" Daisuke pun segera berlari ke arah gang itu terletak. Hingga akhirnya ia juga menyadari, "Huh? Ini kan sudah di shopping district..." ujarnya dengan bingung. "Apa gangnya terlewat lagi??" gerutunya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Menyadari ada yang janggal, wajah Kou pun memucat, "Tidak, Daisuke... Kita sejak tadi tidak melewatkan gang itu..." suaranya yang keluar terdengar gemetaran. Daisuke menatap Kou dengan wajah yang bingung, "...Apa maksudmu?". Kou mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mata Daisuke secara langsung dan dengan mimik yang penuh keseriusan, ia berkata, "Daisuke... gangnya... hilang..."

Keadaan langit di sore itu jauh lebih merah dari hari sebelumnya.

.

.

TBC

.

Silakan review-nya. Saya gak akan protes walaupun kalian mau nge-gudge. ^^

.

.

Regards,

Chokekka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : **EXACTLY. Persona 4 is owned by Atlus not me.

.

From Dusk Till Dawn

.

Chapter 2

.

.

_Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu_

_wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo_

_._

_Tooi kioku mune ni hime utau_

_._

_Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru_

_wasurenai itsumademo kesshite_

_._

_Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita_

_nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo_

_._

_._

_-----_

Senandung itu terus menjerit-jerit di telinga pemuda yang kini tengah terdiam mematung memandangi sosok di hadapannya. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang, mungkin hingga lebih dari pinggang, dan mengenakan kimono polos berwarna merah dengan _obi_ hitam melilit perutnya. Dia duduk bersimpuh di depan kolam, dan terus menyenandungkan lirik yang sama. Lirik yang penuh dengan stigma. Sesekali air kolam itu beriak, menandakan penghuninya yang bersembunyi di bawah sana.

Souji terus termenung memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Kamu orang baru di kota ini?" gadis berkimono itu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Sesaat Souji tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak juga... Sekarang sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak aku disini.". Mendengar jawaban Souji, gadis itu berbalik memandangi pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahnya itu, "Apa kau tersesat? Masuk rumah orang tanpa izin...".

"Maaf. Entah kenapa saat mendengar nyanyian tubuhku serasa bergerak sendiri...".

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Jangan begitu, aku tidak marah padamu kok." ia meletakkan tangannya menyilang di selusur pahanya, "Duduklah." ia menunggu Souji duduk di dekatnya. Dan setelah Souji duduk, ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah, "Aku Kaede."

"Seta Souji."

----------

Gadis calon manager di Amagi Inn itu berlarian kesana-kemari sambil meneriakkan sebuah nama, "Souji-kun! Souji-kun! Jawablah!" ia melihat kiri dan kanan, membuat rambut lurusnya bergerak berirama. Saat itu ia masih mengenakan seragam Yasogami lengkap dengan sweater dan bando merah yang tetap setia mendampinginya. "Yukiko-senpai!!" suara seorang anak laki-laki memanggilnya. Tak lama mendekatlah sesosok anak seperti seorang anggota gank dengan rambutnya yang berwarna silver, "Bagaimana? Senpai menemukannya disini?". Gadis yang dipanggil senpai olehnya itu hanya menggeleng. Setitik air hampir terjatuh dari matanya yang kecoklatan.

"Wo-Woa... Yukiko-senpai, tenanglah! Souji-senpai pasti baik-baik saja!" Kanji mulai panik ketika melihat air mata Yukiko terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul beberapa orang lagi berlari ke arah mereka.

Daisuke yang mendekat lebih dulu langsung menghujani mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. "Tenang dulu, Daisuke... Kalau kamu bertanya seperti itu, mereka akan kebingungan menjawabnya." anak laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket berwarna putih bermaksud melerai. "Kalian bagaimana, Yosuke-senpai? Menemukan sesuatu?" Kanji balik bertanya pada serombongan orang yang baru datang itu.

Sama seperti reaksi Yukiko, Yosuke pun hanya menggeleng. "Aku bingung... Apa benar dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh Kou?" Daisuke menggigit kuku jari tangannya, "....Apa benar gang-nya hilang?". "Yang benar saja, Daisuke, kamu mau menghubungkan hal ini dengan mistis?" sahut Chie sambil gemetaran, ia memang membenci hal-hal yang berbau mistik dan berhubungan dengan hantu.

"Aku... akan mencoba mencarinya lagi!" Yukiko pun segera berlari menjauhi teman-temannya yang lain. Ia berlari ke arah gang itu berasal. "Tunggu, Yuki! Tunggu aku!!" tanpa pikir panjang, Chie langsung mengyusul sahabat baiknya itu. Melihat kelakuan kedua teman perempuannya, Yosuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berusaha menyusul.

Baru saat Kanji juga berpikiran ingin menyusul senpai-senpai-nya, Kou datang sambil berterak-teriak. "Ini gawat! Ini gawat, Daisuke!!" setelah dekat, Kou berhenti dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Gang itu, memiliki sebuah cerita. Aku mengetahuinya dari nenekku...". "Cerita? Jangan bilang ini soal mitos!". "Dengar dulu, Daisuke!!" Kou mengumpat Daisuke karena menyela perkataannya.

Setelah memastikan temannya yang selalu mengenakan baju olehraga itu diam dan Kanji mendengarkannya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dulu... saat zaman perang, tepat di belakang rumah Tanaka, terdapat sebuah rumah lagi..." mulainya, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil udara, ".... itu adalah rumah seorang tuan tanah. Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya, yang pasti si tuan tanah itu memiliki seorang anak gadis..."

----------

Ketiga orang itu berdiri tepat di samping rumah Tanaka. Memandang ke sekeliling, sekali lagi memastikan keberadaan gang tersebut. Nihil. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menemukannya. Yosuke mengangkat jamnya, jam 00.09, sudah lewat tengah malam. Saat ini Dojima-san pasti uring-uringan di kantornya, pikirnya. Ia juga mulai merasa khawatir karena tidak bisa memberi tahu Nanako kalau kakak kesayangannya itu tengah menghilang. Jika mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Souji sebelum fajar, Dojima akan menyerahkan kasus ini agar ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Bagaimana ini, Yosuke? Apa kita serahkan saja pada Dojima-san? Aku khawatir..." usul Chie. "Yah, kurasa kamu benar, Chie. Kita hentikan pencarian kita dan serahkan pada polisi. Kalau mereka mendapat petunjuk, sekecil apa pun itu, berikutnya kitalah yang bergerak." Yosuke mangangguk ke arah Chie yang kemudian disusul oleh anggukan setuju dari gadis tomboi berambut pendek itu.

Chie mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukiko yang sejak tadi terus diam, "Ayo, Yukiko... Sekarang sudah malam... huh? Yukiko?" ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada Yukiko. "Hei, Yukiko-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" Yosuke berjalan mendekati Yukiko yang termenung memperhatikan sesuatu. "Ia ada disini..." gumamnya.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kalian tidak merasakannya?" Yukiko melemparkan pandangannya bergantian pada Yosuke dan Chie yang melihatnya dengan bingung, "Souji-kun masih disini.".

"Senpai!!" dari kejauhan Kanji datang sambil memanggil-manggil mereka semua, "Huh? Ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian serius begitu? Kalian menemukan Souji-senpai?". Baik Yukiko, Yosuke, mau pun Chie, tidak ada yang menjawab Kanji, "Oh, baiklah...".

"Apa maksudmu, Yukiko? Souji-kun ada disini? Dimana?" kali ini Chie merasa agak sangsi mendengar pernyataan Yukiko yang membingungkannya.

"Yukiko-san... apa udara malam sudah terlalu dalam merasukimu? Bicaramu sudah mulai aneh..." Yosuke mengeluh keberatan dengan kata-kata Yukiko barusan, "Kalau memang Souji ada disini...". Belum sempat Yosuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kanji ikut bicara, "Kurasa Yukiko-senpai benar." pernyataannya itu membuat semua senpai-nya melihat ke arahnya.

Gelagapan, Kanji pun menjawab, "Dengar... Tadi Kou mendengar cerita dari neneknya. Yaah.... Aku tahu kalau hal ini sulit untuk dipercaya....". "Ya sudah ceritakan saja!!" Chie kesal menunggu Kanji yang bertele-tele. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Dengar! Gang ini ada penghuninya, dan penghuni itu adalah anak dari tuan tanah yang dulu sempat tinggal disini." Kanji terdiam mendengar penjelasannya sendiri, "Aaah salah! Maksudku bukan begitu! Begini...

.

_-Flashback-_

Jepang, zaman Taisho (1912-1926)

Bertempat di kediaman yang saat itu diketahui sebagai kediaman seorang tuan tanah, ada seorang anak gadis yang berlari menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam mengkilat membuat nya terlihat seperti boneka jepang, ditambah lagi dengan kimono yang nampak serasi di tubuhnya. "Papa!!" teriaknya, ia kemudian memeluk seorang pria tua berjanggut tebal yang juga membalas pelukannya. "Papa pulang! Aku kangen sekali pada papa..." dengan manja gadis itu menggosokkan kepalanya di dada papanya yang bidang.

"Hahahaha... Selama papa pergi, kau tidak nakal dan membuat susah Suzu-baachan kan?" sahut pria tua itu dengan lembut. "Iya tentu saja!".

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Papa memiliki oleh-oleh untukmu." pria tua itu mengangkat anak gadisnya dan menggendongnya. "Oleh-oleh?! Benarkah??" wajah gadis itu bersemu merah dan merasa sangat senang. Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati ayah dan anak itu, "Ya ampun, nona... masa sudah besar begitu masih digendong oleh ayahnya?" goda wanita itu yang kemudian diketahui sebagai pengasuh gadis tadi, Suzu-baachan.

Tampaknya gadis itu tidak mempedulikan godaan Suzu barusan, setelah ayahnya menurunkannya, ia melihat ke arah Suzu dan melemparkan senyuman gembiranya, "Suzu-baachan, ayah bilang ia membawakan oleh-oleh untukku.". Melihat wajah bahagia milik nona-nya itu, Suzu hanya bisa tersenyum ikut merasakannya. "Benarkah? Waah... saya tidak sabar melihatnya.".

"Ayo dibuka..." pria tua tadi memberikan bungkusan berwarna merah ke arah putrinya tersebut. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu langsung membuka bungkusannya. "Waah!! Kimono merah!!" ia begitu terpesona melihat kimono berwarna merah yang menyembul dari balik bungkusan. Ia memang sangat menyukai warna merah, hal itu adalah karena almarhum ibunya bilang, ia akan terlihat semakin cantik dengan warna merah melekat di tubuhnya, "Aku akan mencobanya!" gadis itu langsung berlari ke kamar sebelah dan memakai kimono barunya.

Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Namun, ia tidak menyadari kalau kebahagiannya itu tidak berlangsung lama.

_-End of flashback-_

_._

…. beberapa hari setelahnya perang meletus di daerah ini. Beratus-ratus pesawat menjatuhi tempat ini dengan bom. Sudah pasti rumah itu pun tidak luput." Kanji berhenti sesaat, "....hanya gadis itu yang berhasil selamat. Berhari-hari ia diam di reruntuhan rumahnya, berharap kalau ayah dan bibinya masih hidup. Tapi itu mustahil... Ia pun meninggal setelahnya karena sakit....".

Sesaat hening, semuanya terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Kanji. "....lalu apa hubungannya kisah itu dengan hilangnya Souji?" tanya Yosuke penasaran. "Cerita itu tidak berakhir hanya sampai disitu..." Kanji menatap Yosuke, "Setelahnya, banyak orang yang melihat arwah gadis itu duduk di beranda rumahnya yang telah runtuh... menunggu kepulangan ayah dan bibinya..." ia menghentikan kata-katanya lagi, kali ini ia memandang satu per satu ekspresi wajah orang-orang yang sejak tadi mendengarnya bercerita itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Kanji pun melanjutkan, "... arwah itu juga berusaha untuk mencarinya di wilayah yang berbeda. Tapi masalahnya, arwah gadis itu tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang... sampai ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisinya..."

.

----------

TBC...

.

Kalian tau? Lagu di atas adalah lagu Kimi no Kioku yang menjadi soundtrack Persona 3. Aah saya yakin kalian pasti tahu, jadi buat apa saya beri tahu. *hehe* Sebenarnya, awalnya saya agak ragu untuk memakai lagu itu, tapi entah kenapa cerita ini jadi berjalan ke arah yang sama sekali saya tidak duga! Jujur, rencana awal saya bikin fic ini hanya untuk oneshot saja. Saya tidak menyangka akan sampai ber-multichap-ria seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa, lagu itu pun menjadi cocok. Lagu awal yang saya gunakan (Blurry) jadi melenceng jauh.

Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia me-review fic saya ini. Saya benar-benar sangat senang. Maaf saya tidak menyebutkan nama kalian satu persatu, saya malas. *dicekek* Untuk sekarang juga, saya mohon reviewnya. *nunduk nunduk* Terima kasih banyak sudah sudi membaca fic ini, dan amat sangat terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang mau me-review kembali. ^^

.

.

Regards,

VanXallsburG


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer :** I swear to GOD, Persona 4 is not MINE.

**A/N :** Sepertinya saya belum pernah bilang soal setting waktu fic ini ya?? Waktunya adalah setelah penyelamatan Rise dan Teddie sudah terlihat wujud manusianya. Kenapa Teddie dan Rise tidak diceritakan sebelumnya? Karena mereka sedang kencan!! XD *ditendang* Saya dapat ide fic ini dari kisah Zashiki Warashi… hmm... chapter akhir ini pendek. Endingnya... saya rasa kalian akan kaget... mungkin...

.

From Dusk Till Dawn

.

Chapter 3

.

Souji diam membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rambut-rambut hitam itu dengan cepat bertambah panjang, mengikat kakinya di lantai. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat jemarinya, keringat dingin perlahan mengalir dari pelipis kepala dan sela-sela jemarinya itu. Ia menatap heran lantai-lantai kayu yang mendingin dan berkali-kali telinganya mengejang, mendengar suara dan seringai seorang perempuan di balik tubuhnya yang tertelengkup.

"Kau pasti bisa menggantikanku kan..."

Souji tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya sekarang.

----------

"Dimana? Dimana? DIMANA??!!!" Yosuke berlari kesana kemari mencari celah untuk masuk, "Rise! Kamu yakin Souji masih disini??!!" ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah anak perempuan berkuncir dua. "I-Iya! Tidak salah lagi!!" Rise kembali memfokuskan pencariannya dengan menggunakan Himiko, persona-nya yang memiliki antena di kepalanya dan berbaju serba putih.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa menggunakan persona kita disini..." sahut Chie berkacak pinggang. "Ya. Itu berarti memang ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini." jawab Yukiko, "Kalau benar apa yang diceritakan Kanji-kun, mungkin arwah gadis itulah yang menahan Souji." ia melihat kesekitarnya, ikut mencari celah untuk masuk. Dan kemudian ia melihat ke arah Teddie yang sedang mengendus, "Bagaimana, Ted? Menemukan sesuatu?".

Teddie berhenti. Ia terdiam sesaat, hingga kemudian melihat ke arah Yukiko dari balik punggungnya, "Maaf, Yuki-chan..." wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan lelah, sejak tadi ia terus mengendus dan mengendus mencari keberadaan sensei-nya itu. "Akan kucoba lagi! Tenanglah!!" Teddie pun berlari ke arah yang berbeda.

_RAAARRRWWRR!!!!_ Maskot istimewa Junes itu sekali lagi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Yukiko meremas roknya hingga kusut disatu bagian. Sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdegup dengan kencang, merasakan suatu hal yang buruk. Ia sebenarnya ingin menjerit-jerit mencari Souji, namun ia tidak sampai hati ketika menyadari bukan hanya dirinya yang mengkhawatirkan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

Ia terus berdoa dan berdoa, semoga Souji baik-baik saja sampai mereka menemukannya kembali.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 5 pagi. Sebentar lagi matahari akan menampakkan dirinya. Anak-anak yang menyebut diri mereka Investigation Team itu sudah mencari selama kurang lebih 10 jam. Mereka sudah sangat kelelahan, berkali-kali mereka menyerah dan berpikir untuk menyerahkan kasus ini pada Dojima. Tapi, sekali lagi mereka menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan pencarian terhadap leader mereka itu. Souji tengah menunggu, itulah yang terus-menerus mereka rasakan. Hingga....

_ZZZZUUUUUUUNNNGGGG_

Sesaat kemudian, suasana disekitar mereka berubah. Langit menjadi lebih gelap, udara terasa begitu berat menekan mereka seolah meronta-ronta akan sesuatu. "Nggghh!! A-Ada apa ini??" Kanji berusaha berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah udara yang menekannya. "Kyaaaa!!" Himiko menghilang setelah melemparkan Rise dengan kasar menjauh darinya, "A-Apa?? Himiko??"

----------

Ditarik, Souji menacapkan kukunya dalam-dalam ke lantai kayu dibawahnya. Ia mengerang, berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dalam tubuhnya. Tapi semakin besar perlawanan yang ia lakukan, rambut hitam itu menariknya lebih keras lagi, membuat ia tersentak kesakitan.

"Ggh!!" tidak peduli kukunya terkelupas disana-sini, ia terus tertarik mundur semakin mendekati sosok di belakangnya itu. Ia berharap bisa menggunakan persona-nya saat itu. Sayang sekali Souji tidak tahu kalau ia memang bisa.

"Jangan nakal... jangan nakal... Kau harus menurut kalau ingin jadi anak yang baik..." sekali lagi gadis itu menyeringai, matanya kini berkilat diterpa bayangan bulan yang terpantul dari kolam di hadapannya. Tangannya yang putih pucat terjulur dan menggapai mata kaki Souji.

Kembali Souji tersentak merasakan benda dingin di kakinya. Wajahnya memucat, ia menganga namun tidak sanggup berkata-kata, keringat dingin semakin deras turun dari pelipisnya hingga menetes di dagu. Ia tahu akan terjadi hal yang tidak ia inginkan bila ia tidak lebih melawan lagi. Tapi ia juga tahu, ia takkan pernah bisa mengalahkan sesuatu yang bukan manusia. Ia menyerukan nama teman-temannya, hanya untuk menyadari kemudian suaranya tenggelam ditelan matahari pagi yang mulai menampakkan sosoknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan lolongan diluar sana, gadis berkimono merah itu tertawa kecil dan menutup matanya. Ia menghela nafas dan berdiri perlahan, meninggalkan Souji yang terduduk diam tak bergeming.

.

.

_END_

.

.

…................. ada komentar? …..................... *ngumpet dibalik selimut* Jangan bakar saya please...


End file.
